Rainy Days
by cybergoth
Summary: Cloud contemplates the past on a rainy day, and Reno has a bad day at the office. Both find comfort in each other


Well for all of you who know the incomparable Magic Rat, she had been going through a rough time a little while back. I offered to write her a little fic, just for her because she needs some cheer and a lot of hugs, and generally to be reminded that she is loved in the rough times. So this little ficlet is for her. Love and hugs hon.

**Title:** Rainy Days  
**Fandom:** FFVII - AU, loosely set in the Magic Rat-verse, but technically post AC I guess  
**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno  
**Rating:** PG-15 I guess for mentions of man sex  
**Summary:** Cloud hates the rainy days, but is reminded that perhaps they are not as bad as they seem.  
**Notes:** Cuddle fic for delaese

* * *

Cloud was sat by the fire, looking out at the rain. He hated rainy days. No matter how good things were in his life these days he couldn't help but feel sad when it rained. It wasn't his fault that the weather made him melancholy. It brought back memories of _that_ day, of Zack, his sacrifice. It didn't matter that he was back. The memory still hurt and nothing would ever change that. It had been the helplessness, just how useless he had been that day. His mako poisoning had caused him to be a burden, for Zack to give up his life to save his. He had sworn when Zack had given him his sword that he would never be a burden to anyone ever again.

He sighed and forced his eyes from the window, instead looking to the flames of the fire. There he could find life and warmth, far better than memories of death. Fire reminded him of the good things, of red hair, an irrepressible personality and all of the eccentricities that made up his lover. His poor lover who was currently out on assignment with Elena in the rain. It was nothing to worry about, just a standard watch Rufus job while he did something that perhaps they did or didn't want to know about. And no doubt by the end of it Reno would be bored out of his skull. He usually was when he had jobs like this. But Rude and Tseng were otherwise occupied or Rufus wouldn't have asked Reno at all. But such was life.

Though now he could hear the sound of boots on the porch and he smiled, Reno obviously home. Though when the door opened he was not ready for what he saw. His lover's eyes burning with an inner fire, face set into a hard scowl of displeasure, looking and even smelling – despite being soaking wet due to the rain – singed. How on Gaia had that happened?

"Reno?"

Cloud was on his feet in concern but his Turk merely stomped in muttering under his breath. Okay so Reno was pissed, that much was obvious. Though Cloud found it hard not to be mildly amused when his lover was looking like some bizarre cross of a drowned rat and a lightly toasted one. The electro-mag rod was slammed down on the table and Cloud rolled his eyes, still having received no answer.

"Come on, let's get you into something dry."

It was the work of a few minutes for Reno to change, and considering his lover's obviously foul mood Cloud had grabbed a huge blanket, scattered some cushions on the floor before the fireplace, and proceeded to wrap the still grouchy Turk up in the blanket with him in front of the flames. They sat in silence for some time, Cloud having pulled Reno close. Being held like this was a cure for a hell of a lot of woes Cloud had found over time, and slowly but surely, the tenseness was leaving his lover, starting to loosen up and curl up against him like a cat. Deciding he'd had enough time to simmer down, Cloud thought it was high time to find out just what had happened to have Reno in such a snit.

"Well?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," was the sullen response.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. It was a simple job right?"

Reno snorted.

"Too simple!"

"So then how come we are going to have to get your hair cut?"

The ends of the wild red hair were lightly burned and as a result the texture of the silky red mane had suffered due to this… mishap. Nothing a quick trim wouldn't cure, but just what had caused it.

"It's all Elena's fault." Reno muttered darkly.

"Elena?" Cloud couldn't quite believe that.

"She dared me."

Okay, maybe he could. She did have a mischievous streak a mile wide, as did all the Turks. The most dangerous thing about her was that she kept hers very well hidden… most of the time.

"Dared you to do what?" Cloud asked carefully, trying not to smile at the sulky look Reno was wearing.

"I mean come on, we are stood there in the gods be damned rain! Rufus is doing his thing inside and we are just getting wet. And there is nothing to see. No-one in their right mind would go out in that to attack Rufus… no-one in their right mind would attack Rufus period. But no, there we are soaking wet, bored to hell… We needed something to do."

Cloud nodded dutifully, still none the wiser, but its seemed that Reno would tell him… eventually.

"Anyway, so we are trying to pass the time, so we are chewing the fat, kind of got into a little competition. You know, 'I bet Rude has a secret life we don't know about, maybe he's a drag queen', 'I bet Yuffie doesn't shut up, even during sex', 'I bet Cloud never stops moping', 'I bet you'd never get your boobs out and let me look'… you know, just chewing the fat."

Cloud's mouth had twitched as Reno had described the conversation, partly in annoyance that he was still tagged with the permanently moody card, and partly in amusement that Reno would be so brazen to Elena.

"I gotta hand it to her, she's got a nice pair alright, Yuffie's got nothing to complain about."

Cloud half choked in surprise.

"She didn't?"

Reno looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's a Turk, and don't forget the lemon wars."

Okay, maybe not so hard to believe then.

"I still haven't worked out why you smell like you've been lightly barbecued."

Reno snorted.

"Well after her boobs she said 'I bet you wouldn't fry that rat with your electro-mag rod'. I thought she was nuts, so much simpler than getting her boobs out, couldn't possibly match up, but if she wanted me to fry a damned wet rat in the rain, then I'd fry a damned wet rat in the rain."

Cloud was struggling not to laugh as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I only freakin' forgot about electricity and water didn't I? I blame it on the boobs. So it's not just the damned rat that gets fried now is it? Elena's laughing her ass off isn't she the little cow."

Cloud's shoulders were shaking with repressed mirth. It was all too easy to imagine knowing Reno as he did.

"What the hell are you laughing at!"

Reno shoved Cloud out of the blanket in a huff, drawing it around himself. The blond shook his head and wrapped his arms round Reno anyway.

"Sometimes you make it too damned easy for people to get you."

That was Reno alright, he had come through countless scrapes and life threatening situations, but under the right circumstances he had the sense and mentality of a toddler and it got him into trouble.

"But I love you anyway," he murmured softly in Reno's ear.

Reno huffed again, though it was gentler, soothed by the affection.

"I was bored yo'."

Cloud pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Note to self, always keep you suitably distracted, it's better for your health."

Reno chuckled. Even he could see the funny side of this, and he would be getting Elena back for this at a later date.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Cloud asked softly, still utterly amused by this whole situation, but still looking to mollify his lover.

"Get back under the damned blanket yo', I'm still freezing."

With a smile Cloud happily obliged, tucking it round them both, Reno curling up in his lap like a cat. Like a cat Cloud began to pet his hair, Reno humming softly in approval, finally relaxing after his little mishap. They merely enjoyed having each other so close, cosy and warm by the fire on a lazy, rainy day. Though Reno being Reno, sitting still for long periods of time was not his forte. Soon Cloud found himself with his favourite Turk straddling his lap with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, what do you want?"

He knew that look only too damned well.

"I'm bored." Reno moaned, sliding a hand down his lover's chest.

Cloud chuckled.

"That's how you got fried," he teased.

"I know," Reno murmured as that hand slid lower and lower. "I think you had best entertain me."

Cloud's eyes slid to half mast, a soft moan escaping his lips as Reno started to grope him in just the right way to arouse him, grinding in his lap at the same time, leaving no doubt just what kind of entertainment his lover had in mind. Well there were worse ways of passing a rainy day, and he'd better oblige or who knew what trouble Reno would get into. So with a smile he shifted them to lay amongst the cushions on the rug before the hearth, Reno taking care of their clothes as they went. They made love by the fire, the flickering light reflecting off bare skin, making it glow as they united like two twisting flames. And after they lay warm and sated, the blanket drawn up over them.

Reno had drifted off to sleep, at least in that state he was less likely to do himself an injury. But Cloud found himself looking out at the rain again. To his surprise he found he didn't feel sad or melancholy like he normally did. He looked back at his sleeping lover as he lay curled against him. Maybe rainy days weren't so bad after all.


End file.
